


Noble Discipline

by zenalite



Category: Trails of Cold Steel
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Class Differences, F/M, Humiliation, Mind Control, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Towa Herschel is a commoner attending the prestigious Tors Military Academy. Despite her humble origins, most students love her, especially the boys that fawn over her brilliant green eyes and youthful body. However, the old Vice-Principal isn't happy with it at all... and he's about to teach her a lesson about her proper place in a noble society. Based on the Trails of Cold Steel series.Anonymous commission





	Noble Discipline

Vice-Principal Heinrich stood at the balcony, sipping from a warm cup of tea, carefully observing the gathering of the students below. The student council brought the school together for a minor celebration. What demanded such celebration, Heinrich could not say. The standards of Thors Military Academy seemed to be going down year by year. 

_ No doubt the lax attitude we have towards our students has allowed for that _ . 

There was no greater proof of that to his mind than Towa Herschel. An infantile brat, nothing but a filthy commoner, who had been given so many privileges that she unfortunately made her way to the position of student council president. The whole thing should have been abolished in toto; but to have a commoner run it? Now such idiotic celebrations were organized every two weeks to help the students relax.  _ This is a world built on war and suffering. Relaxation is death _ . 

From his vantage point, he could see Towa animatedly discussing with several boys from her class - all noble whelps that were bringing shame to their families by promoting an interest in this filth. Heinrich remembered the president from his day - a cold beauty with golden locks and no interest in anything but efficiency. A woman less compassionate than a machine.  _ As it should be _ . 

This Towa pranced around in her green commoner blazer thinking she belonged. Her bright green eyes sparkling in the sun, her long brown locks tangled together and caught in a braid that reached down to her waist. She was so happy to be ruining the Academy. 

That needed to change. 

//

Towa came back from the festivities feeling overwhelmed. She enjoyed being with the other students - she truly did! - but being flooded with questions about whether or not she had a boyfriend or whether or not she wanted to date got a bit too suffocating...

_ Can’t they just focus on having fun _ ? Even though she was eighteen, she felt like too much of a kid to be talking seriously about romance and…  _ doing stuff _ . For now she wanted to focus on doing her best. Later, there would be time for the rest.  _ If only the boys saw it that way… _

As she approached her dorm room, she found a message affixed to her door informing her that the Vice-Principal requested her presence at once.  _ Heinrich? What could he possibly want now?  _

Towa was well aware that the Vice-Principal held her in high disregard, but there was no way to disobey an order like this. It even came signed by his own hand.  _ I hope I’m not in trouble… _

She rushed towards his offices, her slender legs pacing fast enough to create a draft that lifted her skirt behind her. Towa blushed, knowing others were watching, and placed a palm against her butt to keep it down as she sprinted the rest of the way. 

Heinrich’s secretary ushered her into the office. “Heinrich-dono.” Towa bowed deeply. 

The Vice-Principal did not respond. He dismissed his secretary and rose from his seat, coming towards her with his arms folded at his back. His cold eyes scanned her from behind the reflective glasses, the wrinkled face soured with disgust. “Is this any way to greet a superior of my rank, Herschel?” 

Before she could answer, he added, “You are both a commoner and a female. It is customary for girls of your prostrate themselves on such occasions.” 

This was the first time she was hearing of it. “I--”  

“Now, Herschel.” 

Towa gulped down her indignancy. There was no arguing with the Vice-Principal. At worst she would be proven wrong completely and reprimanded by the Principal. And at best, he would pull up some historical example to prove his point and make her do it anyway after severe punishment. So many of the nobles at the Academy had grown past this domineering behavior, but not all of them…

Accordingly, she slowly lowered herself and knelt before him, bowing once more. 

Still, the old man wasn’t pleased. “Lower.” 

Towa brought her eyes down a few more centimeters only to feel the heel of his boot come down back of her head, pushing her face to the ground. Her nose bumped into the floorboards. Her wide eyes stared blankly at the scratches in panelling. 

“Very good,” he stated matter-of-factly, and lifted his boot away. “This is the appropriate position for you to assume when addressing me, Herschel, and any other person of my rank or higher. Are we understood?” 

_ You awful monster…  _ Could they never let her be? Did they always have to humiliate her because she happened to be born a commoner? _ I study so hard! I’m making this school better! Come on! _ “Yes, sir.”

“Excellent. As it happens, Herschel, I have a matter I wish to entrust you with. You’ve proven to be resourceful, and as student council president it’s your duty to assist the Vice-Principal at all times and in all things.” 

He… He wanted her help? That alone was noteworthy. “How may I help?!” asked Towa, perhaps a bit too eagerly. 

Heinrich paused for a reprimand but said nothing. “Very recently, I’ve been looking through some of the research done by my great-grandfather. Among them was an elixir that I’ve painstakingly recreated. I would like for you to take it and report back to me if anything’s changed.” 

“Uh~ What does it do?...” 

“If I told you that, Herschel, there would be no point to it.” His brows lifted condescendingly as he to took his seat once more. “I need a person I can trust. If you have any inkling of what its effects should be, you might experience placebo instead.” 

To think that he would trust her with such a personal and important matter. Perhaps, beneath the facade of noble brutality, Heinrich finally came to terms with her worth… “As you wish, sir…” 

Heinrich ordered her to stand up and showed her the vial pinched between his fingers. “This will be it for today. Tomorrow there will be another dose. I want you to take this journal and record whatever effects it may have.” 

Towa opened her mouth as ordered and leaned in for her dosage. The Vice-Principal upended the dark, tasteless contents down her throat and passed her the journal.  

//

Heinrich eagerly awaited the nightfall.  

Finally, he would get to see if his little trick paid off. Certainly, there were plenty of other supposed mind control methods out there for the enthusiasts of the occult, but few of them worked. As always, the more specific they were, the more likely to get the result you wished for. 

His eyes went down to the parasites wriggling in the plate. The eggs they hatched from the same batch as the ones he added to Herschel’s elixir. No doubt, by now, they must have been active in her body as well. 

Nevertheless, he would go and see. 

As the sun finally dipped behind the horizon and the school curfew came into place, he adjusted his clothes one last time in the ivory-framed mirror and took a stroll towards the student council president’s room. 

The few students that crossed his bath nodded and bowed in greeting. They did not know how to shower deeper respect.  _ What can I expect when they learn their manners from the commoners? _

By the time he reached her door, pale moonlight flooded through the large windows and entrenched the corners of the hallways in stark shadows. Heinrich rapped on her door.

Towa opened up, seeming confused. “V-Vice-P-P-Principal?” she stammered.

“Hello, Towa-chan,” he said amicably. “I’ve come to see your progress.” 

She hesitated, unprepared for such a visit. Instead of wearing her normal uniform, she only wore a nightgown that trailed by her feet. The fabric was thin, however, thin enough to outline her perky breasts and to allow her nipples to nudge through.

_ This senseless and lewd commoner _ . 

He entered her room and shut the door, then stood before her. “Have you concluded anything?” 

The huge green eyes blinked. Towa blushed and lowered her gaze. “N-Not yet…” 

“I told you before that you should show respect in my presence.” 

At once she remembered his instructions and assumed a kneeling position before him, her face hovering above the floor right next to his boot.  _ That’s where you belong, commoner _ . Even kissing his feet would be too much for her. 

As his sight passed with detachment over her modest room and scrubbed floor, they came to rest on the swelling curve of her ass as Towa held it raised in the air. Only a little more and the gown would have toppled over the other way and left her body exposed. 

Heinrich swallowed dryly and washed the sight away with a dismayed blink, ashamed with himself now for feeling a tug at his arousal from the sight.  _ For his hands to touch her would be so far beneath his station that he would kill himself to preserve the family honor if it ever occurred _ . 

Nevertheless… He could not deny that her physique was above that of the average commoner. Though her mind showed the same limitations and her face retained the same inelegant monkey-stare of all those born in her station, her fragile slender limbs, and shapely body with its smooth and moonlit skin would have belonged to a princess of good breeding. It was no surprise that the boys in the Academy wanted her so. Alas, a vessel no matter how perfect remains but a vessel - the contents make the other half. Good breeding is what differentiated a noble wife from a common whore. 

Heinrich sighed softly and gazed out at the moon beyond the window and the pleasant school grounds as they rolled out into the distance. “Stand up,” he ordered. 

Towa bounced up to her feet, seeming a bit unnerved.  _ Is it working? _ “Is something wrong?” the Vice-Principal said, staring into her eyes. 

“No, sir…” A pleasant smile came to her lips. “All is well.” 

More tests were necessary to establish his control. “Undress.” 

Her eyes widened frightfully. “Sir?”

“Take off your clothes.” 

There was no hesitation. She lifted her dress and slipped it over her head and stood there in the flood of moonlight. Her downcast eyes avoided his gaze, but her young body remained straight. The toned tummy rose and fell at her narrow waist, the full and soft breasts perched on her feeble torso gently swaying with her every deep breath. The rosy nipples cast long shadows on her porcelain skin. And below her surprisingly generous bust, the Vice-Principal could see her ribs inked out in the low light.  _ The true mark of a commoner _ . 

“Are you not ashamed to present this lewd body before me?” 

Towa trembled at his words, clearly confused. “I…” 

“Turn around. Perhaps your back will prove more pleasant.” 

Though she obeyed his orders, she followed them up with a strange decision of her own. Her hand reached behind her back and pulled her braid to the front, so to give him a better view of her posterior.  _ She has the instincts of a gutter whore _ , concluded Heinrich. 

The view from behind sharply accentuated her low birth. The immodest hips contrasted starkly with her otherwise meager waist. A breeding indicator the lower classes found desirable. Her butt, however, proved so large and so round in its bare form that it could only be classified as obscene. The dimpled back only solidified its crude appeal. 

Heinrich could feel his penis stirring wildly but tried to keep his composure. After all, no man was immune to such a sight. But better men would not let it get to their heads. That was the lesson he needed to inspire in his students. To remind them that a commoner such as this should appal them. 

“Your body is nothing short of brutish and pornographic,” he stated sharply. “If only I had known this, I would have given you orders to hide it better. From now on, you will wear an additional layer of clothing and hide these suggestively coarse shapes from the view of other students, do you understand?” 

The back of her head bobbed slavishly. “Yes, sir.”

Now he no longer felt certain that she followed his orders as a result of the elixir. Perhaps a creature so filthy would undress either way.

He would need to test her further. 

//

Towa could barely pay any attention during her classes. 

All of a sudden she felt naked before the rest of the students, and the remarks of the damned Vice-Principal wouldn't leave her head. He told her that she had the body of a slut and needed to take care to hide it. Now, she analyzed everything from the way she sat to the way she moved her legs as she walked, wondering if that was why so many boys smiled at her.

_ I am not like that… Not at all! _

The worst part was that he instructed her to come to his offices again late in the evening and report her experiences.  _ If only I had anything to report. _ Towa could only assume that he played with her at this point. If he went on offending her, she would make up some symptoms.

After hours, she ditched her friends and went straight to Heinrich. The secretary ushered her inside as before, though this time Towa did not find the Vice-Principal at his desk.

“Sir?” she called. 

“In here.” 

The president followed the sound of his voice and opened a door that led into a separate chamber. This one had no windows, and the little light there was came from one of the lamps standing by the table, right next to a huge bowl covered by a lid. 

“Come in, Herschel. And lock the door behind you.” 

She did as ordered, her uneasiness growing by the second.  _ What in the world is he doing? _

As Towa came to stand by the Vice-Principal, he took out his pocket watch and checked the time. Strangely, he wore gloves. His thin lips curled into a smile and he narrowed his eyes at her. “Now, Herschel, we are going to test you.” 

Without waiting for her response, his gloved went to the bowl and slowly raised the lid.

Towa’s visceral first reaction was to jump back and hug the wall. Beyond its rim, she could see hundreds of pinkish tube-shaped creatures writhing in an orgy of movement. _ Earthworms… Why would he show me earthworms!? _

“You seem perturbed by the sight,” said the old man.

“Of course! It’s disgusting!” she snapped.

“I see.” He checked his watch again. “Herschel, pluck a worm and eat it.” 

“W-What?” She could barely express her disbelief. “No way! There’s no… There’s no way I’ll do that!” 

There was no appearance of anger. The Vice-Principal only acknowledged her dissent and nodded with understanding. “I see. Let us wait.” 

“Wait? Wait for what?”

His eyes remained glued to the hands of the watch. After awhile he bobbed his head once more and smiled with satisfaction. “Herschel, pluck a worm and eat it,” he repeated.

“No…” murmured Towa. 

She took a step forwards.  _ What?...  _

Then another, closing in on the table. “What’s going on?!” 

“Nothing, Herschel, nothing. It seems the elixir works after all.” 

Elixir? Towa tried to think, but her mind drew a blank. All of a sudden, she was too exhausted to think of anything or consider any idea. All she could think of and hear repeated in her head was the order she was given:  **Pluck a worm and eat it** .

Her hand went towards the interior of the bowl, shaking wildly from the terror that seized at every corner of her being. No, no, no…. This couldn't be!

**Pluck a worm and eat it.**

Her pale and soft fingertips hovered over the wriggling mass of earthworms. Then, even as her eyes closed in pure disgust, they went down and pinched one of the worms in their grasp. 

_ NOOOOO!!! THIS IS SO GROSS!!! _ Her senses melted away in terror. She could feel its squishy segments twisting between her fingers and the moisture of its body spreading to her own skin. 

Her full, trembling lips opened… 

_ NO!! NO!! STOP!! STOOOOPP!!! Please~… Please stop!!!~  _

**Pluck a worm and eat it** .

One of the ends of the worm’s body brushed her lips as it entered her mouth.  _ No, I can’t…  _ Then her fingers released it on top of her warm wet tongue. 

_ I have a worm in my mouth _ , her brain panicked.  _ I HAVE A WORM IN MY MOUTH!  _ Even as she dripped with sweat and nearly collapsed from the anxiety, she could feel the earthworm grinding its slippery, cool body against her poor, vulnerable taste buds.

Heinrich watched her, his eyes glimmering for the first time. Joy. Happiness. “Chew it down and eat it.” 

_ No, please… Heinrich-sama, no~... _

Towa would’ve done anything to put an end to it, but there was no use. Even as her legs lost all strength and she slumped against the wall, her jaws went into motion and bit down the worm. It burst with a wet crunch, its vile juices mixing with her own spit and flowing in her mouth. Somehow, she managed to swallow the bits of it down and suck the remaining bits out of her teeth.

_ I…  _ Tears flooded her eyes.  _ I’m so stupid… I’m never going to stop tasting this… _

“You did perfect, Towa-chan,” said the old man, coming to stand at her side. “Do you understand? Has it finally dawned upon you? You are nothing but a trashy commoner. You are to be spit on and worked to your death. You do not know how to show respect to those that are better than you, and you presume far too much. But now, Herschel, now you shall finally learn your place. Stand up.” 

Weeping still but animated entirely by his words, she followed the order. “Strip away all your clothes.” 

Towa struggled to breathe as she undressed. She folded her uniform and put it aside, then unclasped her bra and slipped out of her panties. Once again, she could feel the old eyes lingering over every inch of her eighteen-year-old body. 

“Now, Herschel, I want you to get on the table on all fours.” 

_ On… On all fours _ ? Her mouth no longer voiced any protest.  **Get on the table on all fours** . That was the only thing that needed to be done. 

She mounted the lacquered surface of the table and spread her legs wide, presenting him with her bubble butt and immaculate virgin pussy. Knowing that he might want to see more, she reached back and spread her round cheeks for him. 

To think that this rotten old noble would want this… This filthy wrinkled old man wanted to see her commoner’s body? _ Hypocrite! Bastard! _

“Who told you to do that?” 

Towa feared she might have done something wrong.  _ No more, please…  _ “Is s-s-something the m-matter?” 

“I told you to get on all fours. Never to spread your bottom. Just like yesterday, you seem to act on these matters on your own. You have the true mind of a whore.” 

Was that true? Could that have been true? _ No, I only wanted to do well by him… _

“Now, don’t move.” 

Towa could hear him moving behind her and placing the bowl between her spread legs. Though she knew what was coming it and dreaded it enough to wish she were dead, her body allowed no movement. Even though there hadn’t been a specific order to sit still, she knew that he would’ve wanted her to, and that was apparently enough kept her in place. 

_ He’s taken control of me… _ Her young body shuddered. 

//

Heinrich grabbed the tong from the drawer and stared at the lovely sight before him. The commoner’s tiny anus and slitted pussy spread before him ready for use, while the earthworms pulsed with life right only inches beneath them.

He put the tongs in the bowl and turned the writhing worms over a couple of times, then grabbed a couple dozen of them at once. He brought them up to her virgin cunt and ran them over the lips, making sure she could feel their bumpy heads rushing over her smooth skin. 

“Can you feel that?” he asked, unable to hold back his smile. 

A weak, puppy-like mewl was his only response, followed by a desperate sob. Her slender body trembled in response to the worms he rubbed against her pussy, but her small hands still struggled to keep the cheeks spread. Delightfully obedient. Perhaps he had been too harsh on her. This eighteen-year-old slut knew how to appease and adhere to older men. 

“Spread your disgusting cunt wide open.” 

The shaking hands reached towards the lips and spread them as wide as they could go. Heinrich stared down at the candy-pink of her pussy’s insides and resisted the strong desire to break her virginity.  _ That would be far below my station _ . 

Instead, brought the tong with its wriggling worms and pushed it past the lips. He deposited the worms carefully inside her cunt, gazing at his own work with admiration. They nearly matched the color. 

“Please, no more…” he could hear her whisper. 

_ Oh, yes, I suppose it is about time for that. _ He released the tong and unlocked the door and headed back into his office. He had prepared a canteen full of the concoction this time, enough for her to drink down as he concluded his task. He went back, handed it to her, and said, “Drink up.” 

Towa looked up at him with an ashen face, the tears glittering in her eyes. “Drink, you stupid wretch.”

The Vice-Principal cracked his fingers and went right back to it. He took great pleasure in her occasional gasp and cry as he pushed as many of the earthworms as he could into the canal and down towards her womb. No doubt the commoner could feel them slithering down her filthy cunt. What terror there must’ve been there.  _ One she will never forget _ .  

Once he finished filling up her pussy, his attention switched to her tiny little asshole. It was, he had to admit, made to be broken in. There was no discoloration, no revolting hair, nothing… Only another virgin young hole that asked to be used. And who knew better how to use it than an aged noble with experienced hands?

For this he grabbed a pair of tweezers and selected the worms one by one. He dangled them just above the rim, giggling darkly by himself each time she could feel one touching her skin. With the utmost care, Heinrich would straighten the worm and position it right above the gaping hole - then release it and watch it drop into her. 

“Aaaaaa~” Her breathless gasps no longer produced any words. 

“Soon we will begin in earnest,” he warned. 

The Vice-Principal checked the time on his watch and, seeing that he still had most of the night to enjoy himself, went on autistically inserting one worm into her ass at a time, doing so until they nearly filled her up. 

Before finishing up, pushed the ones in her pussy a little further back, then ordered her to let go of her asscheeks. The firm cheeks came back in place and sealed her pussy up with the worms inside. 

“Sit up, Herschel.” 

//

Towa could feel them moving inside of her. Dozens upon dozens of worms, filling her delicate little holes and brushing their slimy creepy bodies against her warm insides. She no longer even wanted them out. There was no way to get them out. No way to stop thinking about them being inside her. No feeling in her body had ever been so overwhelming as to feel hundreds of creatures stuffing her up. 

She sat as the old man instructed, hoping it was over. Instead he told her to open her mouth.  _ No more… Please, no more… I will leave the Academy. I’ll do as you say… Sir~ _

“Do not move until I tell you to, Herschel.” 

He picked up the tongs again and used them to tilt her head back and get her jaw to open up all the way. Then he smacked them against the edge of the bowl for a quick clean, and thrust them inside to collect a new batch of worms. 

Towa could only stare at the ceiling as he proceeded. The intensely confused, almost violent, writhing of the worms became a part of her as he dumped them inside her open mouth. They filled up every opening that they could find - up by her gums, under her tongue, between her teeth - and slid down her throat. There was no way to speak anymore, even if he gave the order. Her whole mouth became nothing more than another fuckhole to be filled with these repugnant maggots.  

_ I’m more worm than human now~ _ she thought with increasingly dark humor.

“How exciting, Herschel, we’re nearly done.” 

Her numb jaw struggled to hold the roving ball of worms in her mouth as the Vice-Principal approached with the tweezers once more. Tilting her head back even further, he carefully inserted a few up her nose. Not so many as to keep her from breathing, but enough for her to struggle to take in every breath and feel them in there. 

“And now, my dear, we are just about done.” 

Towa brought her head back and looked at him as he took off his gloves and took a seat before her. He crossed his legs and folded his hands, waiting. 

The worms were crawling inside every part of her. She could feel them wrestling inside the depths of her anus and mass-massaging the walls of her pussy as they grinded against each other and against her as a result. And then there were the ones in her mouth, the ones she  _ tasted _ and  _ nuzzled _ with her tongue.  

// 

Heinrich had never seen a more appropriate sight. 

A maggot of a human being completely stuffed with them. The irony surely was one that any proper noble could appreciate. He could see her eyes rolling in their sockets repeatedly, and the tremors that passed through her body emitted from her pussy.

The filthy common whore. She must have been getting wet from this. 

“Now, Herschel,” he said calmly, “I want you to start rubbing your pussy. I want you to finger-fuck yourself as well, until you come. And I want you to think about how you’re stuffed with worms, how you’re nothing but an insignificant worm yourself, and how grateful you are that I’ve taught you this most valuable lesson.” 

The student council president offered a bleak nod. 

Her hand went down and she began to massage her clit. She did it so awkwardly that the Vice-Principal assumed it must’ve been the first time ever. That was even better. She would forever remember the first time that she came… stuffed with worms in front of a noble over thrice her age. 

The touch grew experienced as she went on. In no time, she massaged her clit between her fingers with total accuracy. Her toes curled and a deep, guttural moan reverberated from her insides. As if he weren’t there watching, as if she weren’t filled up with disgusting worms, she pleasured herself like the gutter whore that she was born to become.

The whore’s back arched and her eyes gaped. Without any additional insistence on his part, she slipped her finger inside her worm-stuffed pussy and fucked herself as her thumb brushed across her clit, clearly enjoying herself. This was a favor. 

Her whole body rocked in place as her orgasm built up. Worms from her cunt were either flying out as she intensified her thrusts or getting crushed by her finger, while the general tenseness of her body only increased. She squeezed her legs together weakly, her eyes turning blank as she climbed to the zenith of bodily pleasure.

“Bite down the worms in your mouth!” he ordered. “Swallow them all and let me hear you cry you, you filthy common trollop.” 

Towa broke them with her teeth like an animal and rushed to swallow them down, bits of their bodies and juices flowing past her open mouth and dripping down her chest, covering her, now glistening,jiggling breasts. 

“Oh~~” she cried. “Ohhh~~” 

“You’re a worm, Herschel. Nothing but. Show me how you orgasm from this.” 

At last, her finger pistoned her pussy so fast she practically vibrated. She yelped as she came, then stood still and rubbed her clit as her own juices flowed out. She hugged her arms and legs together weakly, her eyes rolling far back in her head. 

‘AAAAAAAAA!!!~~~’ 

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she finalized the orgasm, her body now shaking wildly and threatening to topple the table. Her bright green eyes stared at him in total confusion, not knowing what was going on, too young and innocent to have ever experienced anything like this.  _ This is why old men exist, to teach you lessons _ . 

Towa gasped repeatedly and fought to keep herself stable as her limbs flayed on their own and something vibrated out of her like an abused cord. 

When it finally passed, she glanced down at herself, at the dead worms that decorated her chest and the ones that stuck out from the folds of her pussy. She brought her hands up to her face and wept. So utterly broken and soul-crushed.

“Don’t cry, Herschel. This is what you were made for.” 

“I didn’t want to do this… You made me…” 

Heinrich rose from his seat and went to tower over her. “I will do worse if you do not behave.” 

“Please, sir~”

“Don’t you dare. What did I tell you about doing when you address me?” 

At once, she dropped down to her knees and pressed her head down before him with frantic enthusiasm. “Please, sir~ Please…” She crawled over so that she could rest her lips by the tip of his boot. “Please, please, please~” 

“Enough, Herschel!” Why, this desperation was quite the sight. He almost felt bad for her now. To think that anyone could go from being somewhat respectable to being such a sobbing wreck. 

He crouched down before her. “Look at me, Herschel.” 

The hopeful gaze came up. “Sir?” 

“Now that you’ve finished, it’s time to clean up.” 

The desperate face instantly went pale. “S-Sir?” 

“Look at the mess you’ve made,” he said, pointing to the worms scattered all over the floor. “You’re going to clean it all up. Herschel, eat every single worm there is in this room.”

“N-No!! Sir, p-ple--” 

The intensity of her emotion must have been enough to break through the mind control for a moment. But it was only for a moment. Before she could even finish her stupid pleading, his orders kicked in and she turned to the worms on the floor, picking them up to feast. 

_ What a disgusting sight. No, this filth deserved no mercy _ . 

The Vice-Principal went to the door. “Herschel, one last thing.” 

Kneeling on the floor with a worm dangling from her lips, she stared at him. Did she still hope for anything?  _ Time to make sure that she does not.  _

Heinrich, for the first time in a long time, flashed a genuine smile from the bottom of his heart. “You’re not allowed to use your hands, Herschel.” 


End file.
